


Nightmares

by GummiStories



Series: Joel Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: The inquisitor's past is a bit different to what everyone believes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joel is my inquisitor  
> There is elven used in this story so if you want a translation, go to this link:  
> http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language

“B-Banal” 

The sound of rustling sheets and uneven breathing is what brought Dorian out of his deep state of sleep. With a groan he rubbed his eyes before opening them, darkness filled the Inquisitor’s quarters. A frown made its way to Dorian’s face as he listened to the inquisitor lying next to him, was he awake? If so, why at this hour?

“Mamae…” his voice sounded choked and desperate, just as Dorian went to sit up and turn to his lover a loud ‘puff’ sound filled the room causing Dorian to jump

“Wha- Cole? How did you get in here?” Dorian questioned sitting up quickly, the blonde boy perched on the end of the bed like some sort of parrot 

“Fear, desperation, clinging to her arm as he’s pulled away, bound in chains, separated from his baby brother, painfully branded, why mother?” Cole rambled

“Branded? Cole, what are you talking about?” Dorian questioned looking between him and the weakly struggling figure next to him  
Vallasdahlen, venavis! Mamae!” Joel continued to mumble in dalish

“He’s fighting, flailing in the dark… he needs, wants to come back, when will it end?” Cole continued, Dorian felt sadness fill his chest at the thought of his lover being in any sort of pain, physically or emotionally 

“Amatus wake up” Dorian said softly, putting his hand on Joel’s shoulder slightly shaking it hoping to rouse him

“Len'alas lath'din, ar tu na'lin emma mi” the elven man continued in a strained voice, hands gripping the sheets. Dorian looked to Cole hoping to get an understanding of what his lover was saying 

“Dirty child no one loves, I will see your blood on my blade” Cole translated causing Dorian to freeze up

“Wake up, it’s just a dream” Dorian said a little louder, continuing to shake him. Nothing was working 

“Cole, he’s not waking! What do I do?!” Dorian was getting desperate, each passing second felt like agony 

“I-I… I don’t know” Cole responded before disappearing, leaving Dorian panicking in the darkness. The twisting of the sheets was becoming stronger and his cries louder 

“Joel! Wake up!” Dorian finally shouted 

“Ar tu na'lin emma mi!” Joel shouted loudly, his eyes shooting open. Rushed breaths racked his skinny frame as he frantically looked around the room 

“Hey, hey it’s alright, you’re safe, we’re in your room” Dorian said softly as if he was talking to a child. Finally wrapping his head around things, Joel sighed deeply and sat up. 

“Are you alright?” Dorian asked putting a tentative hand on his lover’s back, his skin slick with a cold sweat

“Yeah, fine” Joel mumbled back, his mind still reeling

“Don’t give me that, I saw what just happened and you’re clearly not fine… want to talk about it?” Dorian questioned 

“It was a nightmare, that’s all” Joel shrugged pulling his knees to his chest allowing himself to hug them. Dorian hummed and played with his hands in his lap, not wanting to push Joel in his current state

“Cole was in here” Dorian announced after a small amount of silence 

“He was?” Joel questioned looking at Dorian

“Hm, he was saying the strangest things, something about chains, branding and a baby brother, pure nonsense” Dorian chuckled expecting Joel to laugh along with him. When he remained silent Dorian frowned 

“It was nonsense… right?” Dorian questioned; no response.

“Joel, is there something you haven’t told me?” Dorian asked, he leant forward and placed a hand on his shoulder only to have to it brushed off. Joel stood up from the bed and walked out of the room onto the balcony. Unsure of what to do, Dorian slowly got up and followed him outside. He was leaning against the railing, staring out into the snow  
covered mountains 

“Please amatus, tell me what Cole was talking about” Dorian urged softly, leaning against the railing next to him. Joel exhaled deeply and dropped his head down

“It’s all true” He said simply 

“What’s all true?” Dorian questioned 

“I was a slave! I was sold as a child by my mother and that’s how I ended up at the conclave! I lied about still living with my clan and being a hunter! There, are you happy? Now you know the truth” Joel shouted, his voice echoing intro the mountains. After the small outburst, he dropped his head again, not wanting to see his lover’s reaction, anger and sadness coursing through his veins. Dorian, on the other hand, was shocked, barely able to form words

“Joel… I… I don’t understand, why didn’t you tell me?” Dorian asked, frowning sadly at the other man

“Why would I? What would people say if they knew the inquisitor was an ex-slave” Joel laughed lightly at the thought

“So all that talk about living with your clan, being one of the best hunters and having a loving family…” Dorian trailed off

“All lies, my mother was a whore, sold me and my brother when I was 8” Joel finished his sentence 

“You have a sibling?” Dorian questioned 

“I did, his name was Newt, he had bright white hair and tan skin… he looked nothing like me” he smiled at the memory of his brother; himself having long brown hair and pale skin 

“Did he…”

“Die? I don’t know, last time I saw him was when our mother was selling us… who knows where he is now” Joel frowned rubbing his neck, silence filled the air once again

“I’m sorry, if I had of known I-”

“Dorian, don’t. There is nothing you could have done” Joel cut him off before he could start rambling 

“But I could do something now” Dorian replied putting a hand on Joel’s back, leaning one elbow against the railing so he could get a closer look at his lover’s face

“I’m not in the mood for sex Dorian” Joel replied bluntly, causing Dorian to burst out laughing 

“Oh amatus, do you really think that lowly of me?” Dorian smirked at Joel’s confusion 

“That’s not what you want?” Joel questioned 

“No, not now at least” Dorian shrugged 

“Well, what do you want?” Joel continued 

“I think at this point in time the question is, what do you want Joel?” Dorian asked, Joel sighed and looked back out to the mountains to think

“I don’t know, a normal life maybe?” Joel replied with a shrug

“I may be a mage but I cannot change a person’s life with a click of my fingers, unfortunately” Dorian joked

“Then… stay with me? Please?” Joel murmured causing Dorian to smile

“Always”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is my first dragon age fic so it's most likely a bit shitty!  
> If you have any questions or requests please feel free to comment!


End file.
